


flint and spark and run

by badumtsch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Fingering, M/M, Trans Male Character, pre-Kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badumtsch/pseuds/badumtsch
Summary: It’s so much warmer, with the lamps extinguished and the blankets over them. Normally Taako would love it, luxuriate in it as a cat might (he’s always run too cold, shit circulation making any source of heat divine), but now, he’s starting to sweat from more than the newness of the moment and he kind of wants to turf Magnus back down to the bottom bunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have the somewhat dubious honour of being the first fic in the Taako/Magnus tag, I think? Basically, Taako's been all fucked up by Sazed and Magnus is still thinking about Julia. These two probably couldn't be intimate healthily, so why not unhealthily, am I right?
> 
> Takes place pretty soon after the gang joins the Bureau of Balance, before they get their better bigger badder digs. Assume Pringles and Merle aren't in the room ~~or are in the room if ya nasty~~ at the time.

It’s so much warmer, with the lamps extinguished and the blankets over them. Normally Taako would love it, luxuriate in it as a cat might (he’s always run too cold, shit circulation making any source of heat _divine_ ), but now, he’s starting to sweat from more than the newness of the moment and he kind of wants to turf Magnus back down to the bottom bunk. The bed is too small for the two of them, and underneath his head his arm is cramping from being in the same position for too long, and Magnus’ breath is falling in too wet too hot puffs on his face as he -

_Oh_.

“Is - is that good?”

Taako doesn’t trust he can speak without embarrassing himself, so he nods, eyes shut, teeth worrying his lip as he chases the delicious throb of Magnus’ fingers right there - it could be a little harder but it’s been so long and Taako has been dying for a fuck for ages. His legs shift and spasm of their own accord as Magnus rubs a little more surely, confident now, free hand drawing thumb-circles on his hip in a manner Taako thinks is meant to be reassuring. A brief, hysterical thought that Magnus is fingerfucking him like a spooked horse splashes over his mind and it’s all he can do not to laugh, so instead he gasps as his nerves flint and spark and run every which way they please. The warmth coursing through him now is exactly what Taako wants, and it’s still too hot, he’s sticky with sweat and he’s sticky between his legs and if Magnus stops right now he might die - 

So, of course, _of course_ , he does. Taako knows his life is a cruel joke, but come on. He opens his eyes and smiles gently, shoulders tensing in a way that inadvertently (advertently) shows off his collarbones.

“What’s wrong there, Mags?” At that, Magnus casts his eyes bashfully away, skin flushed.

“I, um. I was wondering if I could.”

“Could... ?” Now it feels like Taako himself is dealing with a spooked horse. Or a guilty toddler, maybe? He stops a disgusted grimace.

“Can I eat you out?” And it’s not like Taako hasn’t heard the question before, but he’s still struck dumb as his poor, overwhelmed brain tries to process what’s been said. When it does, he nods again, wide-eyed, watches silently as Magnus shuffles down to stop between his folded-out legs, huge palms resting atop them and making them delicate in comparison.

The silence that settles as they consider other is raw, uncomfortable. Taako spreads his legs wider to encourage him down, feels lips pressing against the coarse (but well-maintained, fuck you very much) thatch of hair there before a tentative flickering. He breathes slow but shallow when Magnus begins to trace his clit with the tip of his tongue. Taako twinges, over and over, does what he can to not press too desperately against Magnus’ face. Broad swipes with a broad tongue drag his clit back and forth, singe perfectly as Taako’s spine bow-curves further and further off the bed. Two fingers return to crook inside him exactly right and when he feels teeth graze against his hood he comes, shuddering his way through orgasm.

Taako returns to himself boneless with pleasure, and he needs a moment to catch his breath before he can twist to look at Magnus, who returns his gaze blankly.

So Taako hisses air in through his teeth, steels himself against the thick coiling in his gut that’s telling him he’s somehow fucked this up, obviously he’s fucked this up, he always manages to, doesn’t he? “Hey, stud, ready for me to return the favour?”

Magnus shakes his head like he’s clearing water from his ears, blinks, and gives him a smile so transparently forced Taako nearly shrinks away from him.

“I’m - no, no, I’m good, I’m actually pretty tired. Maybe some other time, though, huh?”

And Taako knows it’s an excuse, knows there won’t be another time, but he agrees regardless, doesn’t roll over to stare at the bare wall until Magnus is back in his own bunk, doesn’t wrap his arms around himself until he hears telltale snores below him. Distantly, he notices how the evening has cooled.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @taakohangsback on tumblr, feel free to come shame me. Or, you know, talk TAZ with me, whichever.
> 
> (please the latter, please please the latter)


End file.
